Fallen Dragonslayer: Prologue
by MonochromeLibrary
Summary: The prologue to Fallen Dragonslayer that talks about the story of Makoto Naegi before he joins the mage's guild Fairy Tail.


Hazel coloured eyes shot open as the boy with washed out brown hair looked around in confusion. "Where am I?" he mumbled to no one. His voice echoed in all directions, his eyes scanned his surroundings, but what could he see? Nothing, there was nothing around him; it was a pitch black void that had no one else but him at that very moment. A silent place where the sound of his heartbeat was ringing in his ears like bells. Confused the boy began to walk only for the sound of water wash over his ears, this enticed the boy to look down to his feet and saw that his feet were submerged in some sort of red liquid; panicking the boy thought his feet were doused in blood, his eyes widened as he quickly lifted one of his feet off the ground only to realise the liquid was regular water that just had a reddish colour. Confused the hazel eyed boy began to ponder where he was, a dream maybe?

Highly possible, but it felt too real to be a dream. The feeling of the wetness in his feet were true, the sound of his heartbeat and the thoughts that played in his head were too precise, it couldn't be a dream.

However, something snapped him out of his thoughts, a sound that emanated behind him; a growl which brought a sense of anxiety to the boy's very being. Reluctantly the boy turned his head and immediately all colour in his face were drained upon laying his eyes on what made the growl from before. What stared back at him was a large light blue eye which had a slit shaped pupil, the large being before him also had scales and large fangs which were both pearly white in colour; it sported a flowing white and gold mane and pointed ears which rested on the sides of the being's head rather than the sides of its face.

He stood before it suspended in place but very much afraid: his heart began to pound in his chest vigorously like it wanted to escape from his body, his mind had shut down as he could not make the decision to run or stay; he was there frozen in fear as if the monster in front of him was the gorgon Medusa and she had turned him into a statue just were her gaze.

The beast then began to lift its head off the floor, it towered over the boy and kept eye contact with him. The boy could not believe his eyes, so out of fear and desperation he began to chant: its a dream, its a dream, its a dream; but there was no effect he was still there with the beast: a beast that would not appear in his reality, a beast that only lives in myth, a beast that should not exist. Yet here it was, what is this monster?

A dragon.

"You…" the dragon began, which shocked the boy. "You are Makoto Naegi, correct?" the boy, named Makoto nodded out of fear. "I am." Makoto answered his voice shaking, the dragon then noticed that Makoto was trembling and had let out a shocked gasp.

"My, have I scared you? I am so sorry." hearing the apology brought the colour back into Makoto's face and his expression of fear was substituted with that of confusion.

The dragon suddenly began to glow, her shape changing before it settled for a form of what seemed to be a woman's, the dragon's body then stopped glowing and it was revealed to Makoto that the giant reptile was now a human girl: in her human form the dragon was a young woman with flowing white hair and smooth glowing skin, she wore a white dress which represented her scales and along with it was several golden accessories: which consisted of armbands, ankle chains and a necklace. Her eyes were now human with its blue colour now on the iris rather than covering the entire her and her pupil had also changed into that of a regular circle rather than the slit shape it had before.

She looked over to Makoto with a kind smile an expression full of care and love, but it quickly changed to that of worry and regret before she began to apologize profusely to Makoto, waving her hands in front of her while sweat cartoonishly shot out of her head in all directions. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you that much. Awawawa!" rather than be afraid of what just occurred in front of his eyes Makoto instead stood in front of the dragon woman still confused.

"Um I'm alright now, there's no need to apologise anymore." Makoto informed making the dragon stop her apologies and smile brightly at him, which Makoto thought was quite cute.

The dragon then gave a sigh of relief before her expression changed to that of pure joy, "I am glad. My, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself." she remembered before bowing to Makoto, "I am Solei, the angel dragon. It is a pleasure to meet you Makoto Naegi." Makoto also bowed in response introducing himself as well to Solei. Seeing the boy become flustered after being afraid not too long ago made Solei giggle in the cuteness of the boy.

Makoto then went on to ask about where he was and Solei answered explaining that they were in a plane away from space and time; a void where they can talk with no constrictions from anything. Although Makoto somewhat understood the dragon's explanation, he still felt lost as to why he was there in the first place.

A new voice then suddenly appeared behind the luckster. "I see he's come to Solei." turning around Makoto was faced with yet another dragon. This one unlike Solei was a pitch black dragon with pure white eyes that were shaped like flames, it had black flames running down its neck and back like a mane, and scattered all over its body were several red flowing and swirling marks.

"Is he really the one who defeated him Solei?" the dragon asked lowering its neck close to Makoto. "Mhm and Luna its rude to just push your face in front of others." Solei scolded in a polite tone, Makoto then turned his head to Solei confused, "_Defeated who?_" the black dragon then began to be engulfed in flames and when the flames had dissipated the beast was not a human like Solei, Luna (the new dragon) had the exact same face, body and outfit as Solei, the only difference was that her hair and dress, with the exception of her accessories, were all coloured black as opposed to Solei's white.

"I see Solei has not explained a thing to you yet, so of course you would be lost." Luna retorted as she walked to Solei's side before turning her attention to Makoto who was stood there dumbfounded as ever.

"Oi you. There's only been one guy you've ever beaten in your life… Think about what exactly just happened to you." Luna commanded.

"What happened to me?" Makoto began to think back before memories began to flood in his mind, and they were not good memories at all. How could he have forgotten? It was a scar that would never go away, a nightmare that would never end, despair that plagued his mind every moment of his life.

It was the memories of his time in a school named Hope's Peak Academy, where he and several other people were forced into a game of brutalities, where many discarded all sense of morality and honour to become savages that only looked after themselves.

In Hopes Peak, he and his classmates were trapped, they were told the only way to escape was through killing and not get caught by anyone else, it was truly a recipe for despair as there could only have been one who escaped and 'graduated' from the school, yet Makoto and his friends persevered, they won the game, found the mastermind and left with survivors rather than a survivor. Makoto remembered the events very clearly, the murders many of his classmates committed out of:

Fear...

Guilt...

Greed…

Despair.

So many emotions began to mix inside Makoto as his memories began to flash into his mind, the corpses, the confessions, the executions they all had to watch… that malicious killer stuffed bear, he remembered everything. Because he now remembered as well as convinced that the situation he was on was not a dream at all, his heart sank when he realised that he was not with the rest of the surviving group.

"The others! Where are the others!?" he exploded in concern, turning to the two dragons for answers. Solei then looked away like she had something to hide, "Wh-where are the others?" he asked once again, tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"To be honest with you, I do not know where they are. We were only interested in you Naegi." Solei admitted while averting her gaze, she felt guilty for the boy since he was worried and she had no way of consoling him, she glanced upwards only to see that although the boy was saddened he quickly calmed himself down and looked at the two dragons seriously.

"So what exactly do you guys want from me? How do you know about the killing game? Who-" before he could finish his flurry of questions, Luna lifted her hand signalling him to halt.

"We understand you have a lot of questions, but we have no time to tell you everything. So we'll give a quick rundown of us and your purpose." Luna informed which earned her a nod from the boy.

Clearing her throat, Luna then started off by asking Makoto about his enemy, "I told you before, there has been only one guy that you have defeated. Do you know who that is?" Makoto began to dig within his thoughts, the only name that popped our was…

"Junko Enoshima." Luna nodded but then said that he was correct and wrong at the same time resulting in Makoto becoming puzzled in what she meant.

"Junko Enoshima is the name that this foe took the name of. His other name is one you are all familiar with, Monokuma." hearing that name sent shivers down Makoto's spine as memories of a black and white bear flashed in his head.

"Wait, but I thought-"

"You thought that Monokuma was the puppet of Junko Enoshima correct? But that is wrong." Luna revealed which came as a surprise to Makoto.

"Monokuma is no puppet either, he is a dragon. The dragon of despair Monochrome." Solei added before Luna continued to explain to the boy who was listening attentively.

"Monochrome was a dragon that revelled in chaos and despair, he wished for nothing more than to see the world burn and destroy itself. He lusted for this so much that he tried to persuade many dragons to join him in his tyrannical movement, but he was stopped by us and other dragons before he could rally any troops. Afterwards we deemed that he was far too dangerous to be allowed to roam free, so we sealed him away. Me and Solei were the ones who kept the seal on Monochrome from being dispelled by anyone…" Luna began

"However after a war that occured between dragons and humans ended, me and Luna were too injured and had to retreat into hiding. Because we were no longer with Monochrome to ensure he stayed sealed, someone or something found his location and decided to unseal him." Solei explained before it shifted back to Luna.

"When he became unsealed, me and Solei rushed to seal him again however, age has weakened us so our powers were no longer as effective in both fighting and sealing Monochrome away. He escaped his prison and decided to cause chaos as revenge, but he did not seem to be interested in this world as there were no longer any dragons to exact his revenge on and we were no longer an interest to him."

"So he went to my world and found a better way to cause chaos and despair there." Makoto interrupted which earned a nod of agreement from Luna.

"Your world unlike the one we come from, is different as there are no humans that are capable of defeating Monochrome. But for some reason he instead decided to take the form of Junko Enoshima and exact despair through more strategic means, which honestly seems to be out of character for him." Makoto continued to listen but he could still not believe what he was hearing, it was too far-fetched, somewhere within him he hoped that this was all a dream, but every moment he was there his hopes were slowly being crushed.

"Now, Monochrome has returned to our world where he sealed us away in his prison and is planning to destroy our world." Solei cut her voice full of distress.

"That's where you come in. We need you to defeat Monochrome once more, and we don't mean in another killing game, we mean head to head." Luna said full of seriousness which made Makoto jump in surprise.

"Wh-what?! Defeat him?! I can't fight a dragon!" Makoto exclaimed and once again Luna signalled him to halt. She then explained that she did not mean that he would need to defeat the despair dragon right away, only that he does. Solei then enlightened Makoto, she told him how he will not fight Monochrome unarmed.

The angel dragon then explained how in their world people can use magic, and that they will also provide Makoto with his very own magic which is a mixture of their magical attributes.

"We will teach you magic that will help you defeat Monochrome, but it is up to you to master this magic." Solei stated.

"We will allow you to use magic that can slay dragons. Dragonslaying magic!" Luna announced, but Makoto stood with his eyes wide and mouth hanging. He quickly began to question his qualifications for such a task, arguing that he could not possibly fight a dragon. Luna and Solei then sighed before explaining that only he could truly defeat Monokuma (or Monochrome) because he has done it before; Makoto once again rebuked them, for him the Killing game and fighting were too different, he further added that he was not fighting material.

"I understand your concerns entire thing has been sprung upon you and I am very sorry but there is no one we can turn to but you! Please…" Solei then got on her knees and lowered her head, "Please help us." Solei softly begged, Makoto was about to tell her to raise her head, but his attention was then thrown to Luna.

"You are our hope Makoto Naegi. Isn't your title the Ultimate Hope?" yet another thing the boy forgot, his titles. Hope's Peak Academy was a school for the best of the best and so they were given the titles of Ultimates: Makoto's at first was the Ultimate Lucky Student but after the killing game, his close friend Kyoko Kirigiri bestowed the title of Ultimate Hope to him as a result of him being the one to lead them to win the game and leave the school.

"Even if you say that…" however the former luckster was still not convinced that he was the one for the job, but a part of him wanted to help the two badly. Makoto then went about to argue in his mind whether to take on the job or not.

"If it is not you who defeats Monochrome, no one will and our world will fall into despair." Luna said which stopped his thought process.

"_Monokuma will do to them what he did to us… No, it'll probably be even worse. If I'm not the one? But what can I do? I'm just a regular guy…But I don't want their world to experience what mine did. Its too horrible." _sighing Makoto then looked towards the two dragons.

"I'm still not convinced that I will be perfect for this. But seeing as you two clearly will not be changing your minds, then I suppose that I can try to take this on." Luna and Solei both smiled at the boy relieved that he decided to accept their request.

"Good then we can gift you with our powers. The powers of the Angel and Devil dragon, or in other words.." Luna then smirked before turning to Solei.

"The power of the Fallen Dragon. You will be the fallen dragonslayer." Luna ended before she and Luna lifted their hands which began to glow white and black.

Makoto braced himself for what's about to come, and it was a good thing he did because to large orbs blasted from the dragons' hand and straight into Makoto which blasted him back. Makoto lay on the floor groaning in pain, his eyes began to blur as he was blacking out, the last thing he saw were the dragons looking over him and Solei saying.

"Good luck and be careful."

* * *

Makoto laid on the grass of an unknown forest, his face full of disbelief, not too long ago he had just accepted to help two dragons in their quest to defeat Monokuma, who now found out was actually a dragon from their world. With the tremendous amount of information he had to soak in Makoto's brain just couldn't keep up and was still trying to process all the things Luna and Solei told him about.

Sitting up, Makoto then replayed everything that had just happened to him to try and make sense of everything.

"_Ok Makoto don't panic… You just got out of a killing game, then just when you thought you escaped you get pulled into this weird world where these two dragons then tell you that the person you thought was the bad guy was not the bad guy, in a sense, and instead it was someone else. Now you're suppose to beat him again… So that malicious, despair loving bear is still a threat; except he's not a bear, but a dragon." _

Makoto lingered on the word 'dragon' for a bit before he slumped over the grass, sweat rapidly dripping from his face, "_Can I really beat that monster?_" the former student thought before screaming in frustration.

Deciding not to dwell on the mythological aspects of his situation, Makoto began to wander deeper through the forest, searching for any roads or openings he might be able to use to pinpoint the nearest town or maybe a city.

Throughout his search, the boy's mind was also occupied with thoughts regarding his friends who were separated from him, "Where could they be?" he murmured.

"Kyaaah~! Don't eat me!" a voice echoed through the trees releasing the boy from his thoughts.

"That voice." Makoto quickly began to run towards the sound of the voice hopeful that his intuition was correct and that the voice belonged to someone he knew, "_It has to be!" _Makoto continued to sprint through the forest until he made it into a clearing where he found himself watching a scene of a giant boar chasing a brown bawling cat.

"Wahhh I don't taste good, donuts are better!" the cat yelled and although this was already weird for Makoto, his focus was not on the cat but on the voice of the cat.

"That is… Hina!" Makoto shouted and almost immediately the cat turned its head and saw Makoto watching the chase.

"Naegi!" Hina cried in joy before running up to Makoto and joy, however she had seem to forgotten the giant boar that was chasing her so when she heard Makoto tell her not to run towards him she was puzzled. Not wanting to be crushed by the boar Makoto then pointed towards the boar causing Hina to turn her head, what her eyes met was the boar inches away from her its gaze locked on to her with murderous intent. Panicking Hina scrambled but to no avail since the boar was much faster, then out of nowhere wings sprang out of the cat's back and lifted high in the air avoiding the boar's eventual charge and attack.

"Woah." Makoto said in awe, but his attention was quickly brought to the boar in front of him who was now charging at him instead! Much like Hina, Makoto also began to scramble for safety but unlike her, he failed to dodge the beast and ended being launched several feet back into the forest, what stopped the former lucky student from flying even further, was a giant rock that he crashed into.

"Naegi!" Hina screamed in terror as she flew to the large dust cloud that Makoto had created. She flew in front of the rock and her eyes widened in fear when she saw that Makoto was now slumped in front of the rock with a large crater on the rock.

Hina ran to her friend's side, she shook him whilst calling his name and telling him to wake up but it was no use, the boy was not moving at all. Tears began to fall off of Hina's eyes as she continued to shake the boy, she then heard the boar coming and shook Makoto even more vigorously, screaming his name. Hina turned her head towards the forest once more and saw the boar charging straight for them, thinking quickly Hina summoned her wings and grabbed Makoto by the hood of his hoodie and began to fly away, she slowly lifted the boy of the floor then sped up managing to avoid the boar by a hair.

Once she was in the air and safe, Hina sighed in relief prior to flying away with Makoto in tow.

Hina throughout her time in the sky found a cave where she and Makoto occupied to hide from the boar that could have been still rampaging in the forest. Hina gently settled Makoto on the ground then went to his side, she pressed her ear on his chest to check if he still had a pulse, when the thumping of Makoto's heart was audible Hina sighed in relief. Hina sat beside Makoto waiting for the former luckster to wake up, she watched as the boy slept peacefully and couldn't help but giggle on how defenseless he looked.

Not long after they arrived at the cave Makoto sprang up panting, Hina quickly ran to his side and attempted to calm the boy down.

"Naegi, Naegi calm down. Its me its Hina." she called which caused the boy to turn his head, beads of sweat was dripping off his face.

"Hina? Asa-hina?" Hina nodded at him, Makoto then faced the floor before clutching his head and shaking it vigorously side to side which concerned the brown coloured cat.

"What's going on?!" Makoto questioned in a crying tone. "I don't understand a thing that's happening right now. First a killing game and now this?! Why can't we get a break?" Hina watched the breakdown in silence, she somewhat understood what the boy was going through but she couldn't fully due to not knowing about his quest.

"Why does Monokuma always want to bring everyone despair?" Makoto mumbled under his breath, but Asahina managed to hear it and questioned Makoto as to why he mentioned the killer bear's name. Makoto froze upon being asked realising that he had not told the cat about his encounters with Luna and Solei. Hina kept pressing Makoto about his question, but the luckster refused to speak he kept his eyes on the ground, within them showing great amounts of conflict. He wanted to speak but he wasn't sure that telling the girl was a good idea, Hina kept on prying eventually making Makoto spill everything he was told by Luna and Solei.

Hina couldn't believe what she was being told, much like Makoto she felt lost for a moment, but unlike Makoto, she had already grasped their situation while the boy hasn't. Hina looked at Makoto who had distress written all over his face.

"Naegi." Hina called which made the boy glance over to her. She placed her paw on his hand and began to rub it, "Your paws are nice and soft Hina." Makoto complimented which earned him a giggle from the female cat.

"Did you come only recently?" Hina asked and the boy nodded in response, "Just today." he answered.

"_Well no wonder you feel overwhelmed, with what you were asked to do and then just dumped here in this forest anyone would feel breakdown. Not to mention none of us have fully recovered from the tragedy yet."_

Hina and Makoto stayed in the cave contemplating what their next move was going to be, they were getting hungry but with the boar still roaming around they feared they might encounter it again. A loud growl then echoed through the cave which made Makoto look up only to be met with the sight of Hina covering her stomach while blushing, which was really evident despite the fur for some reason.

"Right, we can't go a day without at least drinking something. I'll go get us some food." Makoto stood up and walked out of the cave, Hina out of concern, went with the boy so that just in case they needed to make a hasty retreat she can just fly him to the cave once again.

The two survivors scoured the forest, picking fruits that seemed edible and drank off a running stream. "Ahh that hits the spot." Makoto chirped as he patted his belly.

However their relaxation was quickly ruined when Makoto suddenly stood up alarmed, "Naegi what's wrong?" Makoto stood before the cat frozen, suddenly his head snapped towards their front in the trees before Makoto grabbed the brown cat and ran the opposite direction.

"Uwahh! Naegi what's wrong?!" Hina inquired frightened by the sudden action.

"I can hear it coming…" was what she heard the luckster say.

"Hear what?" a loud growl then appeared behind them prompting the female cat to turn her head slowly, her eyes widened when she saw the silhouette of the boar chasing after them.

"_It found us?! How?!" _Hina then shook her head followed by her trying to wiggle out of Makoto's grasp.

"Hina?!" when she finally escaped the luckster's grip Hina then took her wings out and grabbed Makoto by his hood again, making the boy fly out of the boar's way. Makoto was in awe at the fact he was off the ground but also terrified at the height they were in.

"Wow I didn't know you can fly!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently I can." then they heard the boar roar from below them, when they glanced towards it they saw that it was blocking the entrance to the cave they were using for shelter.

"We can't get in if that thing is in the way." Hina pointed out.

Makoto told Hina to fly away so they can lure it away which the cat followed and started to lightly glide backwards but then they noticed that the monster was not moving away from the entrance way, it only continued to stare at them as if it knew what their plan was. The two soon realised that their plan was not working and began to brainstorm other ways to move the boar. Hina asked if they could just search for another place to stay at but Makoto rebuked her, stating that it will most likely find them again just like it found them just not long ago.

Suddenly a quick electrical shock ran through Makoto's mind, "Hina drop me on it." he ordered but Hina quickly scolded him, calling him crazy.

Makoto turned his head showing his determined eyes, "Just do it, trust me." he insisted, Hina was still reluctant but seeing his determined eyes shook her doubt away.

"Jeez, fine. Just don't die!" Hina quickly flew above the boar before letting go of the former lucky student's hood, letting him drop towards the boar while she flew away a few feet away from the two.

"_Ok here goes nothing."_ Makoto balled his hands into a fist and closed his eyes, just as he did black and white flame engulfed his entire fist before it started to reshape itself. Makoto then opened his hands which caused the flames to take the form of a gauntlet that covered, Makoto then closed his hand once more before opening his eyes.

The boar roared, readying itself to attack the falling Makoto, but the latter also prepared himself: pulling his arm back ready to strike, as he neared the boar Makoto screamed in his thoughts…

"_Fallen Dragon's: Gauntlet!" _

He then collided with the boar and Asahina who was still in the air, was taken aback to see a burst of black and white flames come from the boar before an explosion soon followed with debris and smoke flying upwards, "Could that be?" she then flew towards the collision to search for her friend worried that he may have gotten badly hurt, however her worries were soon elevated when she saw the luckster on the floor panting, he didn't look hurt, just dirty from the explosion, his face and clothes covered in dust.

Sighing in relief Hina then flew down to her friend and expressed how glad she was that he was ok but then asked what just happened between him and the boar.

"Uh well I'm guessing that was my dragonslaying magic." Makoto answered, they both then turned their head in the direction of the boar which was now knocked out.

"Guess we have our dinner." Makoto said which just earned him a hum of agreement from the cat.

* * *

Several months passed and the two former student's of Hope's Peak has finally gotten used to their situation, Makoto began to practice his magic which according to Asahina was sacrily strong, one of his attacks 'Fallen Dragon': Roar' was able to drill a massive hole in a mountain that was the same size as Mt. Fuji. More changes happened to Naegi during their time in the forest: one of them was the change in his body: first was that his senses were heightened tremendously, he could smell, see and hear things from a long distance much like an animal or rather dragon; he also started to gain more muscle and his body had become toned from all the physical training he had been going through in order to survive the harsh beasts of the forest. His change was so drastic that Hina even began to tease him about how their friend the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri might even blush at the sight, but the mention of their lost friends often brought tons of worry to the two, yet they stayed optimistic and positive that they'll find them.

Makoto and Hina were in front of a huge lake with two makeshift fishing poles dug deep into the soil, "They're not biting." Hina complained as she stared at the water, then Makoto's pole began to move making the two spring into action by grabbing the pole and pulling on it hard.

"We nearly got it." Makoto said through gritted teeth.

A large splash could then be heard prior to a large orange fish appeared out of the water, connected to the fishing line. In their heads the two former students of Hope's Peak rejoiced but that celebration quickly ended when they saw that the giant aquatic creature was gonna squash them, Hina being more nimble quickly flew out of the way leaving her friend to get crushed by the fish.

"Oh dear!" Hina voiced as she flew to the crushed Makoto, she asked if he was ok to which the boy responded with a groan.

Flames crackled as the two stared at the cooking fish, saliva dripping off their mouths. "When is it finished?" Hina asked her eyes starting to show a predatorial desire to eat. On the other hand Makoto looked at the fish like he was in a trance, his stomach grumbled so he wrapped an arm around it as to muffle the noise.

"Just a little more." he answered, but they were tore off their stupors when an ear shattering scream echoed throughout the forest.

"What the heck was that?!" Hina yelped as she and Makoto looked towards the forest where there were now several birds flying away from the thickets of leaves. They shared a glance and a nod before putting the fire they had out, Hina then grabbed Makoto's hood and headed in the direction of the scream.

There they find a familiar sight, a girl being chased by a large monster: she wore a pink, sleeveless, open, long coat with a black hood which was covering her face; a black round collared shirt on the inside that had two buttons near the nape area, the shirt exposed her nape and part of her bosom, she wore tight black shorts which showed off her slender legs and boots that reached the middle part of her shins, finally to finish her entire ensemble on her hands she wore black fingerless gloves.

She screamed in terror with her arms flailing about. Behind the girl was the monster that was chasing her, giant monkey that resembled a baboon except its fur was dark green with red spots all over.

"Help me!" she cried as she ran in circles to avoid the giant monkey.

"Hmm, looks familiar." Makoto mentioned which made the brown cat blush and complain at his teasing.

"Ok Hina drop me in." the boy commanded with a grin, in response Hina without hesitation, threw him towards the monkey while wishing him good luck.

Makoto then called for the monkey which made both it and the girl turn their heads, once the girl had laid her eyes on Makoto the boy already had ignited his hands as well as punched the monkey sending it flying across several trees.

When Makoto landed he quickly went to the side of the girl, "Hey are you ok?" he asked slightly worried that she got injured.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, thank you." she answered as she turned her body to face the boy, she then put her hood down revealing the blonde locks and blue eyes she had. Once his eyes laid on her features a sense of terror washed over Makoto's entire being as memories of his time in the Killing Game flashed, and a particular face and name was in the most forefront of Makoto's mind.

"Junko Enoshima?"

Back at their camp (the cave, now just beds made of leaves) Makoto and Hina was discussing their new visitor, while Junko, on the other hand was sitting on her own, letting her eyes explore the cave.

"How do we know its actually her? I mean she died." Hina whispered.

"Well from what the dragon's told me, Monokuma took the form of Junko Enoshima." Makoto replied, the two then glanced back at Junko who was still aimlessly looking around.

"She doesn't seem dangerous." Makoto mentioned, but Hina then turned to him with a glare.

"This is Junko Enoshima we're talking about. The girl that was the mastermind of the Killing Game!" Hina exclaimed as she walked up to Makoto then grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close to her face.

"But it wasn't Junko Enoshima before, that was just Monokuma as her." Makoto defended, Hina and Makoto stayed silent before they were interrupted by Junko who called for them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but, where am I?" she inquired with a nervous giggle.

Hina sighed and told Makoto that their conversation was not finished. The brown cat entertained Junko whilst Makoto went out to train his magic.

During his training, Makoto began to think back on what the dragons told him about Monokuma. He began to wonder what sort of magic Monokuma had, if he was to beat him he would need to have knowledge on the dragon to get an upper hand, but only dragon

"I wish I asked Luna or Solei about Monokuma's abilities." Makoto scolded.

"Naegi!" he heard his cat friend call, he turned around as saw the flying feline rushing towards him with Junko trailing behind her.

"Hina what's wrong?" once the female cat was in front of him, she began to say a lot of gibberish which puzzled the boy. So to calm her down Makoto held the cat still, "Hina calm down! What's gotten into you?"

"Junko knows about Monokuma!" Makoto's eyes quickly widened in shock, he looked at Junko who gave him a small nod.

According to what Junko told them, she had met Monokuma just before her sister returned, who they've confirmed was indeed Mukuro Ikusaba, the same one who they met in the Killing Game. Junko also admitted that she was someone who was obsessed with despair, but not utter chaos, she was a prankster that was it, nothing more. After her confession, Junko then explained that when she met Monokuma, he was in his dragon form then he transformed into Junko before the dragon sent the blonde haired girl to his world.

"I've been here for three years and honestly I was wondering what's been happening back in my world, but I didn't expect the events that Asahina explained to be the result of Monokuma being in my body." Junko's gaze then dropped to the floor as tears began to drip to the earth.

"I-I can't believe that I-I let that happen." Junko said as she slightly sobbed, but she then felt a hand on her shoulder prompting her to raise her head. Her eyes met Makoto's kind and comforting smile which made her eyes stop watering, Makoto crouched to be on her level along with comforting words that told her she was not at fault so she shouldn't feel guilty for something Monokuma did.

Hearing the former luckster's words brought a smile to Junko's voice which in return made the other two smile as well.

However they were all interrupted when Makoto suddenly jumped up alerted, although this confused Junko, Hina knew that Makoto must've heard something so she quickly faced the direction her friend was facing which was nothing more than the trees. Junko stood up and faced the trees as well, but horror enveloped her face when she saw that the large acres of wood began to sway aggressively with some even collapsing. Along with the movement of the trees, through his sharp hearing Makoto heard heavy footsteps, stomping their way towards them.

"You two stay back." he ordered, Hina and Junko then went behind the boy awaiting for whatever could be behind the trees.

Not long after a large foot came out of the forest and followed it was the rest of the large creature, "Isn't that?" Junko quizzically whispered to no one in particular. Out of the trees was the ape that Makoto sent flying before, now sporting a black eye and an annoyed expression.

"I thought it was knocked out?!" Hina interrogated.

"Guess I didn't punch it hard enough?" Makoto rhetorically asked with a sheepish smile.

The ape then began to beat its chest and smack the ground causing dust to fly, "I'll just have to beat it again then." Makoto said, he then ignited his fist into flames before charging at the ape.

Makoto threw a right hook but it was caught by the giant ape, Makoto was then thrown in the direction of a tree but before he could crash Makoto recovered himself mid air and landed on the trunk; using the momentum he gained he used the trunk as a springboard to launch himself back at the ape. Once again Makoto ignited his fist but this time the flames formed into gauntlets.

"_Fallen dragon's: gauntlets!"_

The dragonslayer threw yet another hook, unlike his previous attempt this one did collide however not as effectively as had hoped for because the ape withstood the attack, it didn't even faze him or move him unlike their first encounter. Surprised, Makoto then looked up at the ape only to be flicked off by it, yet Makoto recovered once again landing softly on his feet. From where she was Junko couldn't understand why the ape was suddenly able to overpower Makoto despite him being able to easily beat the ape when they first met, she then realised after some quick observation of the monster that its spots from before was now glowing which she concluded may have been the reason why it is stronger than the dragonslayer.

"Naegi!" Junko called catching the attention of the luckster, "Its spots are giving it a power boost. Its glowing now!" she informed, Makoto then looked at the ape and noticed that the girl was correct.

"_Oh great, what do I do now?_" Makoto clicked his tongue in frustration, he decided for a change of tactics, Makoto erupted flames below him making himself propel towards the ape, during his flight Makoto also engulfed his entire body in his flames.

"_Fallen Dragon's: twin horns."_

Makoto headbutted the ape but instead of the giant taking damage, Makoto instead felt damage dealt to himself as a result of him hitting the ape's tough skin. Quickly regaining his strength back Makoto then made flames appear on the side of his arms.

"_Fallen Dragon's: blade wings!"_

Moving one of his arms downwards in a slash, Makoto finally was able to injure the ape who tried to block the attack but got cut as a result. Smiling a little, Makoto then caught his feet in flames, afterwards he kicked sideways causing the flames to cut the ape once more.

"_Fallen Dragon's: sickle tail."_

When Makoto landed he quickly jumped back while the ape roared in pain, clutching its injured arm. Angry the ape scowled at the dragonslayer, once again it had begun to beat its chest, when it had finished the ape charged at Makoto with incredible speed shocking both the dragonslayer and the brown cat.

"Light Make: chains!"

Several chains made of light then sprouted from underground, the chains wrapped themselves on the ape's arms, legs and body rendering it to move any closer to Makoto. Taken by surprise the two then turned to the blonde haired girl only to see Junko had her hands raised, palms facing the direction of the ape.

"I can't hold him for long." she informed though her voice was slightly strained from holding the struggling ape back.

Makoto gave her a small smile and nod, "Keep him steady." Makoto began to inhale air causing his cheeks and stomach to bulge.

"_Fallen Dragon's: roar!" _

As if he was blowing Makoto then released a torrent of spiralling black and white flames towards the giant ape, devouring it in the flames. Junko watched in awe at the sheer magnitude of the attack, not only did it devour the ape but also part of the forest, for her the attack was not that of a human being's but that of another monster's. Makoto's attack finished and Junko's knees gave in, she sat on the floor, eyes wide from amazement at the sight of a large part of the forest, burnt.

"Wh-what magic is this?" Junko managed to ask.

"Huh? Oh Naegi is a dragonslayer of two different dragons." hearing that made the blonde mage snap her head towards Hina.

"Two dragons!? Is that even possible, and a dragonslayer? I've heard of them, a type of lost magic that only a few mages now have. Apparently these mages have been raised by dragons in order to gain this type of magic." Junko rambled, her eyes fixated on Makoto.

"Well Naegi wasn't raised by dragons, but he was given that power by two of them." Hina replied remembering what Makoto told her about Luna and Solei.

"What were these two dragons?" Junko asked curious.

"The angel and devil dragons. With their magic mixed it equals to fallen dragonslaying magic." Hina explained and Junko couldn't say another word except for.

"Wow."

* * *

From afar, a small elderly man was watching Makoto's attack, the man had a white mustache and a balding head but had hair growing on the sides: he wore a white shirt with a red vest and black pants, he also wore a white collared cape with a black symbol prominently displayed on the back.

"Oh well what do we have there?" the man asked to no one in particular. "Maybe I should bring who they are back to the guild with me…" he began to ponder his options before smiling.

"Why am I even doing, wondering about this? There's always room in my family."

_**End~**_

_**Welcome to the Prologue of 'Fallen Dragonslayer', not a lot of actual Fairy Tail or Danganronpa lore here and I did that on purpose to give you guys the backstory. I hope it was good and I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I promise the actual story itself will definitely juggle the Fairy Tail and Danganronpa cast, I will try my best to do that and make it seem natural not forced. By the way as I mentioned before this will act as a stand alone, so it won't be a part of the full book itself.**_

_**But how did you all find the backstory of the dragons and Makoto's dragon trait of having two different dragon abilities. I got the idea from everyone's suggestions of different elements and I thought what would happen if I just mixed two different ones. It is a bit similar to when dragonslayers in the anime consume elements that aren't theirs and end up using the element (e.g Natsu with Laxus' lightning), but obviously there is also a difference which I will explain in the character profiles in the full book and its not that much of a difference but for a dragonslayer it makes all the difference trust me.**_

_**Anyways that's probably all from me, the only other thing I will ask for is that leave your thoughts, reviews and opinions. Did you all enjoy how I wrote this? Was the content good? I do want to know, it has been a while since I wrote fight scenes so any problems there, I know it may have been too short so that's one I know of. But yes, your opinions and thoughts are important so don't forget to leave a review or comment if you can.**_

_**That's all for now, See you :)**_


End file.
